Any Other World
by IdiotOfManyPersonas
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would happen if Macy had kissed Wes that night in the truck. My take on it. MacyxWes First Fanfic
1. So Soz Author's Note

Okay, I don't own The Truth About Forever. Sarah Dessen does.

* * *

Okay, I will admit, it is weird that I am starting the story with an AN. My explanation is that I used to have another account which I won't be going on and this story was on that one, so, in case you recognized it, you don't think I copied it.

* * *

Chocoholic x


	2. Story Time!

_We sat there, looking at each other. It was warm out, the fireflies sparkling around us, and he was close to me, his knee and mine only inches apart. I had a flash of how his hand had felt earlier, his fingers closing over mine, and for one crazy second I thought that everything could change, right now, if only I could let it. If he'd been ant other boy, this was any other world, I would have kissed him. Nothing would have stopped me. (Taken from book Pg 257.)_

Macy PoV

I hadn't even realized that I was moving closer to him while I thought this until my knee bumped into his. I looked at Wes, only for a moment. But in that moment, I could see slight surprise, and a whole different, unexplainable emotion in his eyes.

I pressed my lips to his, lightly, hesitantly, for a half-second before pulling back an inch. I looked at him, and when I went to kiss him again he responded, meeting me halfway.

This kiss was gentle, soft, and I immediately expected him to pull away after the briefest moment, just like Jason did. But Wes didn't. Instead after a couple of moments, he pulled away a few millimetres, before going back, his mouth pressing a tiny bit harder (but still gentle) against mine.

I got the gist of it after a few seconds, and carefully brought one of my hands up and around his neck, lightly playing with the smooth hair at the nape. Wes brought one of his hands up too, tracing the side of my face with the tip of a finger, before lightly resting his hand there.

We kissed like this for about another minute, before I finally pulled away, resting my forehead against his. Though I had plenty of air supply during the kiss, I still felt slightly breathless. Not in a I-just-ran-a-giant-race-now-I-can't-breath way, but in more of a _Wow!_ way.

"Macy," he sighed my name. We looked each other in the eye, and smiled at the same time. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"How long?" I asked him, kind of excited to know I wasn't the only one.

"Since the first time I saw you, when Bert gotcha'd you."

I won't lie. I was absolutely, ecstatic that he said that. I could have told him that I really thought that this was amazing, the best thing I've heard all night, but I instead chose to just say, "Really?" while at the same time smiling so wide I was sure I would break my jaw.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Same here." When I said this, Wes' smile was as wide as mine.

He leaned in again and captured my lips with his. We stayed like that for a few moments before I felt his tongue lightly trace my lower lip. I pulled back slowly, regretting it. He looked sad. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice was so concerned that my heart melted.

I bit my lip, not believing what I was about to say. I looked down at the cement of my driveway. "I've never been kissed like that before." My voice was so quiet I was sure he couldn't hear. I was aware that our hands were still where they were before only when he moved his to brush lightly over my hair, pushing a bit out of my face.

"What about Jason?"

Those three words made me look up at him, studying his face. The words seemed to have come on their own accord because for a second, his face remained the same, before realization struck home. His eyes widened and he slowly drew back. "Ho-ly shit."

I put my head in my hands before shaking it. "I'm so sorry, Wes." My voice was muffled and my voice was shaking. Damn voice.

"Hey." He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay."

"No it's not." I looked up at him. My eyes were slightly blurred with tears. "I completely forgot about Jason, and Becky, and the whole damn world, and I kissed you! How can everything be alright? You're going to go back to Becky, I have no idea what I'm going to do about Jason, and at the end of the summer, it'll like we never met. It's not alright!" The tears were rolling down my cheeks now. Wes tried to wipe them away with his fingers but I just shook my head.

"Macy, look at me." The firm tone in his voice made me look at him. He put his hands on both sides of my face to make sure I didn't look away. The unexplainable emotion was there in his eyes and all over his face. "I have wanted to kiss you since I first saw you. The only thing stopping me was Becky, Jason and me. Let me explain," he said quickly, seeing my confused face. " I couldn't make any move that I liked you because I knew that you were on break with Jason, that you'd eventually go back to him. But, if you didn't... well I'm not the type of person who gets together with someone else when they've got a girlfriend. So I was going to break up with Becky before I told you that I-" He broke off here, looking at me gently.

"You were going to say what to me?" My voice was still shaking slightly, but not for the same reason. _He wouldn't_, the rational side of my brain was saying while the other side was screaming, _please say it!_

He swallowed and looked at me. "I love you."

I gasped as I heard this. Now my whole brain was screaming _Yes! _I realized that love was the emotion written across his face. I just couldn't believe it. He loves me.

I realized he was nervous by the way he was looking at the ground, and not at me. So I gently slid my hand to his cheek to make him look at me. When he did, we stayed still for a moment before my face broke into a wide grin. "I love you too." As I said it I realized how true this was.

Wes smiled back and pulled me into a kiss, which was slow, gentle, and love-filled. After a minute though we both _really _needed to breathe so we broke apart, but immediately he pulled me in for a hug.

Resting my chin on his shoulder, I realized that maybe there is no such thing as perfect. But sitting here, with Wes, in the back of his truck, with the fireflies all around us, faintly lighting up the night, this was cutting it pretty damn close.

OK, I'm done. This is my first ever fanfic, so if you could be nice, I'd really appreciate it. Leave a review.


End file.
